


giddy to be alive

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2018 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash February 2018, Fluff, Post-Canon, Tasteful Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Ginny and Luna laze together in bed one sunny summer morning.





	giddy to be alive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2018, for prompt 9. sleepy mornings from [this prompt list.](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/lingeringmirth/170220761062)

Morning comes with lazy kisses and caresses, sighs and moans.

Ginny loses herself in Luna’s gentle touch, giddy to be alive, happiness near bursting out of her veins as she wakes in a haze of pleasure.

Summer sun peeks through the curtains and Luna looks down at her with that ever-present sparkle in her eyes. Ginny sighs and shudders under Luna’s fingers and revels in her love.

Soon Luna trembles under her and Ginny swallows her moans, kisses her silly.

The future is theirs and if they choose to spend this morning lazing in bed, there’s no-one to stop them.


End file.
